five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert McReynolds
Robert McReynolds is the protagonist in Five Nights at Koko's. Appearance Robert is a caucasian male with brown, messy hair. He has blue eyes. When outside of work, he usually just wears a white T-shirt and black jeans, but when he's at his job (night watchman) he wears a blue dress shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a vest with the words "SECURITY" printed on it. Backstory Robert McReynolds was born in January 1962 (yeah, he's 56 now, but the story takes place in the 80's so shut up) to Mr. and Mrs. McReynolds. He always didn't care for school, as he was very good at math and science and got As effortlessly. He continued like this until he went to college, where he couldn't find out what he wanted for the first two years, before settling on robotics. During his fourth year, though, his first year in a dorm, he couldn't keep up with the rent, and his friend, Paul, suggested that he get a job as a night watchman at Koko's Birthday Emporium, where Paul worked. At first, it was an ideal job. He would just sit around and be able to stay up late doing homework, and he'd work with his friend Paul. This soon would become an awful job, though, as he was a 24-year-old male with no kids, the exact type of person Koko despised. For five nights, Koko and friends tortured Robert, trying to kill him. Robert needed the pay desperately, though, so he stayed. On his fifth night, Koko attacked him as he left the building, but Robert was recording it. Robert decided this place can't go on with killer animatronics, so he showed the footage to the police, who closed the restaurant down. Robert got a new job, and graduated from college with a bachelor's degree. Personality Robert is a normal college student. He likes to have fun with his friends, and usually procrastinates. He is kind to people he likes, and generally avoids people he doesn't like. He desperately wants a girlfriend, but seriously, who would go for a guy like ROBERT?! Nothing really special about this dude. Relationships Paul "Phone Guy" Gantley - Robert and Paul are good friends, and they have been since middle school. They attend college together and are roommates. Paul was the one who suggested that Robert work at Koko's. On night 5, both Paul and Robert quit the job because it was too dangerous. Jacob Jones - Robert's coworker at Koko's. He has a bad rep for lying and pulling pranks, so Robert doesn't talk to him much. Jacob was the first one to tell the rest of the employees that Koko and his friends were evil. Since Jacob had made it clear to everyone else they couldn't trust him, nobody believed him at first, but they soon found out the truth and apologized. David - Robert doesn't know David too well. David and Robert are coworkers, sure, but Robert is a night watchman, and David is a repairman, so they don't communicate much. They are on good terms, though, because Paul was friends with David in elementary school. Koko the Clown - Robert is terrified of Koko. Robert wants nothing to do with Koko, because Koko wants to kill him. Robert is afraid if he complains to the manager of Koko's Birthday Emporium, he will fire Robert, though, so Robert is forced to endure the torture. The same goes for Bonzo, Loko, and Jimbo. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Guards Category:Guards Category:JArford's Pages